Fears Become Reality
by ElaineRoseGrace
Summary: Does FourTris still exist? Is peter gay? Does Christina really like Will? Is Caleb really Beatrice's brother? Will our fears become a reality? There are so many questions that need to be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Tris's POV)**

"Four, where are you?" I asked

He took my hand into his. I greatly appreciated his small romantic gesture and blushed without even waiting a second to think about it, although you wouldn't have seen we were walking somewhere in the dark.

"Tris,relax just follow me, you'll be okay. You trust me right?" he asked

"Yes, I do but, I do still want to know where you are leading me to." I said

He stopped walking, he ran his hand down the side of my face, his touch was so soft. He slowly wiped my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes, and he kissed me the feeling was so wonderful, it was amazing, in was so indescribable yet, so desirable. I started to unbutton his shirt but he stops me.

"Not here, not yet." he said moving my hands

I continued to follow his, down the dark hallway, which led into what seemed like a familiar place. I decided to be like a dauntless and trust my instinct. I assumed we were in Four's bedroom because the smell was so overwhelming of him, its something I find hard for me to explain. He walked over to his bed and sat down, he then laid down, pulling me down with him. We started kissing moving more and more passionately into it by the minute or was it the second, one can not tell when they are being aroused. I started to unbutton his shirt slowly trying to keep him wanting more. He then proceeded to roll up my shirt he then stopped ever so suddenly.

"Wait, Tris I'm sorry this isn't what I wanted."

I tried not to show I was upset, though I was so extremely unhappy with him he played it out like its what he wanted. What did he want? Four bugs me, I cant read what he wants. I cant figure out what he is like he is so insensitive, almost stoic. I was trying so hard not to cry I wish I could be so stoic, not showing emotions. I was just to tired so I fell asleep right next to him in his arms, like I had just forgave him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Four's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this chapter they belong to Veronica Roth author of the Divergent trilogy. **

Honestly, I do love Tris. I want to do anything I can to please her. I want her to be happy. She looked so beautiful last night more than she has ever before. I now have so much grief inside of me and it is consuming me because I could have made her happy. I could have right? No, not with what I know.

She just laid next to me, asleep. I could tell she seemed upset. I didn't like to see her upset it makes me upset. I could have made her happy but I didn't I could have done something but was it too late? She woke-up in the middle of my having a mental fight about what to do. I kissed her cheek lightly, and she just got up and walked away without saying a word.

"Tris wait please I'm so sorry." I said as I followed her

"Four, I'm not going to wait for you make up your mind with what you want." she told me sternly

"I want you, I love you Beatrice." I responded to her

"Tobias, every bit of me loves every bit of you, but you don't seem so sure that's what I'm waiting for you to figure out." she told me very seriously.

I let her walk out as I just stood there in shock. I couldn't believe I just got talked down to by Tris of all people.

I walked out into the hallway, only to find peter standing there. Peter looks at me weird way. I'm starting to think that peter is gay and likes me, but one person cant be to sure.

"Peter, did you hear all that?" I asked him

"I heard every last word. Are you really going to let a woman speak to you like that Tobias?" he asked in a sarcastic way

I just rolled my eyes and walked away not thinking about peter knowing my real name now. I was actually feeling sick to my stomach just thinking about peter possibly being right, and peter is NEVER right.

I started to run after Tris, while ignoring peter , he was wrong. That's not why I let her talk to me like that. he doesn't know what Christina told me about Tris the other day. I don't think Tris actually loves me, but I love her with all my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Christina's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I still own none of the characters in this chapter. **

It was five o'clock in the morning and Tris comes and knocks on my bedroom door. Normally, I would have gotten up immediately and answered it but, it wasn't a normal day. I was with my fiancé, Will and how do I put this; not exactly dressed completely. She knocks again, she must have assumed something was wrong because she picks the lock on the door.

"Screw dauntless initiation, teaching everyone to pick locked doors." I muttered as I got up to get dressed quickly

Will runs to the bathroom so Tris wont see him. I slip on my clothes as fast as I can . Tris walks in right as in done. she gives me a weird look.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" she asked confusingly

"Ugg, Will, Are you dressed yet?" I asked him through the bathroom door probably sounding annoyed

He walks out immediately. He smiles and winks at me, then walks out of my apartment.

"What was that about?! Tell me everything, I must know!" Tris asks

"Tris, I knew you could be a girl. However, that's not why you came here, so what's up?" I asked her

"Its just Four our relationship is so, not a relationship." she told me sounding upset

"Tris, its okay, you can tell me, I'm here for you." I told her

She tells me everything that happened. I feel so sorry. Four is such a jerk. Why did I trust him with my secret? Why did I trust him? I feel like this is all my fault.


End file.
